Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140804172912
New OTP, thy name is Bellarke Not a coincidence that this pairing beautifully mirrors my ultimate OTP Delena and it's rival ship (Finn/Clarke) is damn near identical to my NOTP Stelena, lol. Bellarke butted heads from the moment they met due to their similar personality traits in conjunction with their monumental differences. Clarke initially found Bellamy to be selfish, irrational, and pompous, and was put off by his impulsiveness and snarky disposition, whereas Bellamy simply had Clarke pegged as an uptight, prissy princess standing in his way. However, as they got to know each other better, they developed a mutual respect for one and other that gradually developed into a solid friendship. Bellamy has opened up to Clarke and let her see him at his most vulnerable and Clarke is never more alive than when she's with Bellamy whether she's undermining his authority during a heated shouting match (putting him in his place when everyone else is too afraid to stand up to him) or they're engaged in a light, teasing banter. They bring a side out of each other that no one else can. Finn/Clarke, on the other hand, have had no organic growth and build up. They took an immediate romantic (superficial) interest in each other from the gate and were professing love from the moment they jumped into bed within only a few weeks of knowing each other. Prior to this, Finn also had unfinished business with an ex girlfriend that he never bothered to clue Clarke in on. Sound familiar? LOL. Clarke doesn't know Finn at all. She's enamoured with a surface image and has it in her head that it's love because he makes her heart race and her palms all sweaty. She doesn't yet grasp that love is a lot more than just a physical reaction and that she actually has a solid foundation to have it with Bellamy more than anyone else. Of course, on the flip side, Bellamy is too wrapped up in another object of his affections, his sister - albeit obviously in a very different way - to take note of his growing feelings for Clarke. Right now, he thinks Octavia is all he has room for in his heart, but there's no mistaking the way he looks at Clarke with unparalleled admiration and adoration. She gets under his skin and annoys the absolute shit out of him a lot of the time, but he can't deny that he (secretly) enjoys her company and entrusts her with his life. In personality, Bellamy and Finn are very much like Damon and Stefan respectively as well. Bellamy is the quintessential antihero that tries to do the right thing, but whose moral hang-ups often get in the way. He makes questionable choices that reflect poorly on his moral character, but that NEED to be made that no one else has the balls to admit. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty for the good of the whole. Because of this coupled with his abrasive demeanour, people think him to be an uncaring, unfeeling asshole when in actuality, he cares the most and this is expressed through actions rather than words - precisely what sets him apart from Finn. Finn says one thing and does another. He wins people over with his faux nice guy act and reaps all of the glory benefits. He gets to be the good guy without needing to dirty his hands because Bell does all of that work. Again, sound familiar? It should! Finn is painted as the hero of the story despite being a grade A fucking jackass at times. He's selfish, fickle, manipulative, dishonest, self-pitying, and whiney, and a really flat and white-washed character to be honest. My annoyance with Finn, in the same vein that Stefan irritates the hell out of me a lot of the time, is that he's just as misguided and flawed as Bell, but nobody really pays any attention to those flaws. Instead, he is made out to be some sort of white knight next to Bellamy just because Bell has a booming temper and hides his vulnerability with a thin veneer of snark and indifference whereas Finn masterfully conceals his douchiness. Finn is not a TERRIBLE guy per se, but he's no better or worse than Bell. Period. Problem is, no one else sees it that way.